Fear
Fear is one of the tritagonists from the 2015 Pixar film Inside Out. He is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. He appears to be very paranoid and unsure of himself, and often tries to protect Riley from danger, a description that matches his name. He is voiced by Bill Hader. Background Fear is one of the five emotions introduced after Joy. Fear is somehow very nervous and paranoid which is one of the reasons why his basis was based on frightening. Fear is eventually one of the five emotions of the headquarters inside Riley's mind, explaining about the internal core's memory orbs until later, all the orbs have fallen out. Eventually, he, Anger, and Disgust went into a problem when Joy and Sadness are go missing, causing him to fall into panic. When they fail to help cope while the other emotions are gone, their plans fail to maintain Riley and then Anger comes to the thought of making her run away. Despite his and Disgust's protests, Anger carries out the idea, which causes him and Disgust to immediately regret. As the headquarters are turning black, Joy and Sadness finally return in the nick of time and Sadness is able to convince Riley to return to her parents and save the day, Fear and the other emotions continue adapting Riley to a new life in the end. Gallery Fear.png Fear & Disgust.png|Fear and Disgust. Fear about joy will do.jpg|Fear trying to encourage Disgust on what Joy would do. tumblr_inline_nshhcq6JfJ1roxpf3_500.png Three_emotions_worried.jpg tumblr_nquj6aBofl1uzxxkxo1_500.png Disear.jpg|Fear seemingly showing feelings for Disgust Inside-out-image-fear-joy-disgust.jpg|Fear with Joy and Disgust, freaking out about Riley's name being called upon. Fear_Disney_Infinity.png|Fear as he appears in'' Disney Infinity 3.0'' Similar Heroes *Albert Stark (A Million Ways To Die In The West) *Anxiety (Herman's Head) *Astro The Dog (The Jetsons) *Bill Dauterive and Dale Gribble (King Of The Hill) *Billy (The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) *Cameron and DJ (Total Drama) *Carl Wheezer (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Courage The Cowardly Dog (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *Earthworm (James And The Giant Peach) *Edd (Ed, Edd N' Eddy) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ernest Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Filburt Turtle (Rocko's Modern Life) *Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony) *Fuzzy Snuggums (Spliced!) *Iago (Aladdin) *Joe Kido (Digimon) *Luigi (Super Mario Series) *Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Milton Waddams (Office Space) *Panda Bear (We Bare Bears) *Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Q*bert (Pixels) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Ronald Weasley (Harry Potter) *Scooby-Doo *Steven Kovacs (The Cable Guy) *Tiger (An American Tail) *Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) Trivia * Bill Hader, the voice of Fear, also did the voice of Flint Lockwood in the movie adaptation of Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs. * Fear is the first emotion to die. (Bing Bong does not count since he is an imaginary friend). Category:Disney Heroes Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Superorganism Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Heroes Category:Scarred Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Good Darkness Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Scapegoat Category:Serious Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Comic Relief Category:Successful Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Sonokinetic Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Child Nurturer Category:Dimwits Category:Control Freaks Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:In love heroes